The Birthday Party
by iyoku-chan
Summary: A rather funny (in my opinion) fic about what happens when Kagome drags Inuyasha to the future for her little brother's birthday party, and Souta's birthday present is - a puppy! HAHA! There's fluff in here and InuKag pairings! READ!
1. The Well

**Summary**: A rather funny (in my opinion) about what happens when Kagome drags Inuyasha to the future for her little brother's birthday party, and Souta's birthday present is - a puppy! HAHA! There's fluff in here and InuKag pairings! READ!!!  
  
**Disclaimer** - I don't own Inuyasha...-sniffle-  
  
**Chapter One - The Well -  
**  
"KAGOME!!! YOU CAN'T GO HOME NOW!!! WE NEED TO FINISH THE SHIKON JEWEL!!!!!" A silver-haired boy with dog ears shouted at a girl who was quickly walking away.  
"No, Inuyasha, I already told you, I have to go home. It's important to me." The girl, Kagome, replied, trying to keep her rising temper in check. She knew yelling at the hanyou following her would just result in a fight that would inevitably send her home crying…again.  
"What the hell could possibly be more important than me?" Inuyasha whined, trying to sound cute. But the Shippo method didn't work and Kagome kept walking.   
Kagome whirled around and faced Inuyasha, who stopped just short of walking into her. "Do you really want to know why I have to go?" Inuyasha nodded. "Alright, fine then, come with me and I will show you. Maybe then you will believe me when I say I HAVE to leave." Inuyasha looked stunned, but he walked towards Kagome.  
The two of them walked to the Bone Eater's Well and Kagome jumped inside, motioning for Inuyasha to follow her. When Kagome disappeared, Inuyasha leapt over the wall and into the future.

Kagome waited next the well for Inuyasha to appear, thinking about what she had just done. She snickered to herself when she imagined the face Inuyasha would make when he found out exactly why she had come home. But still, she wasn't sure if bringing him to Souta's birthday party was the best idea she ever had. True it did get him off her back about leaving the Feudal Era, but with him here with her, it meant that not only would she have to constantly baby-sit him to make sure he didn't break anything, but it also meant that she would have no time to relax before Inuyasha started to bug her about going back to his time. She sighed, resigning herself to what was to come. She had already invited him, and she couldn't exactly just tell him to go home again. Then he would start yelling and the situation would go from bad to worse. Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha staring quizzically at her over the edge of the well.   
"What," she asked when she saw his questioning face. "Come on, get out of the well. I am getting hungry. I skipped breakfast to pack this morning."  
Inuyasha's ears perked up at the mention of food. "Can we have ramen?" He asked, plastering an adorable puppy face across his features.  
Kagome laughed. "Yes, Inuyasha, we can have ramen, though how you can eat so much of that stuff will never make sense to me. Don't you get tired of it once in a while?" Inuyasha shook his head 'no' and jumped out of the well, running in front of her to Kagome's house.  
"Mom! Are you here? I'm home, and I brought Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled when she opened the front door. No one answered. 'Hmm, I guess she isn't home,' she thought to herself.   
All of a sudden, a small figure came rocketing into the room, yelling "INUYASHA" at the top of his lungs. The figure collided with the confused dog-demon and they both landed on the ground with a thud, Souta's arms firmly wrapped around Inuyasha's legs.   
Kagome laughed and helped pull her younger brother off of his hero, asking him where their mother was.  
"Okasan went to the store to get more stuff for my party! She said she'd be home before dinner. I can't wait till my party. It's going to be so awesome. I can show Inuyasha to all my friends!" Souta walked out of the room, still rambling on about how wonderful his party was going to be.  
"What the hell?!?! You came back here so you could go to your brother's BIRTHDAY PARTY!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
Kagome calmly turned around. "Inuyasha, do you have any idea exactly what a birthday party is?"  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!"  
"Yes it is. If you knew what a birthday party was, maybe you would understand how important it is for me to be here for it."  
"Fine, then tell me what it is." Inuyasha turned his back and sat cross-legged on the floor.  
"A birthday party is something you have every year to celebrate the day you were born. All your friends and family come and give you presents and it is really important to young kids. When their family doesn't show up, they think they don't care. I miss so much of Souta's life as it is, being with you guys in the Feudal era, and I really didn't want to miss this."  
Inuyasha laid his ears back. "Then why did you have to drag me along? I don't like being showed off by Souta to his friends like I am some kind of present."  
"Well, one because you would never have let me go with a lot more grief if I didn't just tell you to come along. And two...well…I kind of didn't have much time to get Souta a present, so I figured if you were here, he would forget I didn't get him anything." Kagome smiled a half-smile, waiting for the explosion that she knew was coming.  
"WHAT??!!? So I am a present!! That's it, I am going home." Inuyasha got up and went for the door, just as Souta came back into the room.  
"Inuyasha, where are you going? I thought you were going to stay for my party."  
"Hell no, I am going home."  
"Bu…but…" Souta began to cry. Inuyasha stopped and turned, smelling the boy's tears. His eyes softened and he took his hand off the doorknob.  
_'Oh geez_,' Inuyasha thought. _'If I go home now, the pup will cry and then Kagome will be mad at me. But if I stay I get to be paraded around this party like a new toy…_' Inuyasha sighed and glared at Kagome, but he walked over to the crying boy and put his clawed hand on his head, being sure not to scratch him. "Alright, Souta, if it means that much to you, I guess I can stay a little while longer. " Inuyasha stole a sideways glance at Kagome, who was smiling. "Go play outside, Souta. I need to talk to your sister, alone."  
Souta nodded and ran toward the door, his momentary sadness forgotten already. "Alright, I'll go, but no making kissy-faces while I am gone, Inuyasha!" Souta laughed and ran out the door. Kagome's face turned red and Inuyasha yelled obscene remarks at the fleeing boy.  
"Calm down, Inuyasha, he was just kidding. Come on, let me put my stuff in my room and then I'll make you some ramen." Inuyasha stopped yelling out the door and grabbed Kagome's bag, jumping up the stairs. Kagome followed, rolling her eyes at the hanyou's antics.   
Twenty minutes later, Inuyasha was plowing through his third bowl of ramen while Kagome washed the dishes. She heard the front door open and went into the living room to greet her mother, who was obviously surprised to see her. "Kagome, I didn't expect you to be back till tomorrow at the earliest. I thought you said you would have to fight with that cute dog-eared boy to let you come home."   
"Uh…yeah, I found a way around that." At this moment, Inuyasha poked his head out of the kitchen, holding an empty bowl.   
"Kagome, can I have some more?" he whined.  
"Yeah, Mom, I brought Inuyasha here for Souta's party. I figured Souta would love it if he came." Kagome stammered, ignoring Inuyasha.  
But she could not fool her mother. "Oh dear, Kagome, you didn't buy Souta a present, did you?" Kagome shook her head.  
"Kagome! Can I have some more, already?" Inuyasha yelled, getting annoyed at being ignored.  
"Kagome, why don't you take Inuyasha out and buy Souta a present now. The mall won't close for another four hours. And I see you have already ate, so you won't be needing dinner. You can buy some clothes for Inuyasha to wear tomorrow, since I don't think he should wear that to the party." She smiled and handed some money to her daughter.   
"Alright Mom, thanks. I guess I will just go change, and then head out." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him up the stairs.  
"Wait, aren't we going to have more ramen?" the dog whined.

Kagome quickly showered and changed into some street clothes and walked into her room to find Inuyasha glaring at her cat, Buyo.  
"What the heck is going on in here?" Kagome asked, trying not to crack up.  
"That damn mangy cat won't leave me alone." Inuyasha nearly growled.  
"Oh, Gods, Inuyasha, I didn't think you would hate cats, too. I mean, you're a dog demon, not a real dog! Leave Buyo alone, he was just trying to say hi." Kagome walked over to her terrified cat and picked it up, placing him outside the room, where it promptly bolted down the stairs.   
Inuyasha finally looked at Kagome, noticing exactly what she was wearing, which was a far cry from her school uniform. She had put on low cut black flare jeans and a white tank top, accenting the outfit with black thong flip-flops and black wristbands. His jaw nearly hit the floor and his eyes bugged out of his head. Kagome smiled at his reaction and walked out the door. "Come on, Inuyasha, we have to get to the mall!"   
Inuyasha shook his head and followed her out the door.  
  
**Author's Note**: Well, what do you think, guys? Did I get them all in character? All I know of Souta has come from the other fanfics I have read, so I am not really sure about him, or the mom. But oh well. Review and I will have the next chapter posted ASAP. In fact, it's already written, I am just mean and wait for reviews before I post it SO REVIEW!!! Oh yeh, don't worry, the fluff is coming in later chapters .


	2. The Arcade

**Summary**: A rather funny (in my opinion) about what happens when Kagome drags Inuyasha to the future for her little brother's birthday party, and Souta's birthday present is - a puppy! HAHA! There's fluff in here and InuKag pairings! READ!!!  
  
**Disclaimer** - I don't own Inuyasha...-sniffle-  
  
**Chapter Two - The Arcade -**  
  
At nine o'clock, Inuyasha was laden down with bags walking out the door of the mall. Kagome had forced him to carry the bags by threatening to sit him and when he looked at the hard tile floor, he cursed a bit, but took the bags nonetheless. Kagome's cell phone started to ring, causing Inuyasha to drop all the bags and look around frantically for demons. Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled out her cell, shoving it under his nose so he could see it before she answered it.  
Inuyasha picked the bags back up and watched her while she talked into the weird box thing. "Moshi-moshi! Oh, hi Eri, what's going on? Yeah, sure, I would love to, but my friend is with me…okay, hold on, let me ask him." Kagome put her hand over the mouth-piece and looked over at Inuyasha, nearly falling over in surprise. "Inuyasha, it's the new moon! Why didn't you tell me?"  
Inuyasha looked confused. "I figured you already knew that. And since when has it been my job to tell you everything that is going on all the time!" Kagome slapped over hand over his mouth before his tirade got too out of hand.  
"Sure, Eri, we would love to come out with you guys. I'll meet you at the arcade in an hour, okay? Great, bye!" Kagome put her phone away and turned to the now human Inuyasha. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that your ears are gone tonight, cause I just agreed to go to the arcade with a couple of my friends, and you are coming with me."  
"What!! I don't want to go anywhere in this fucking city! And what the hell is an arcade?!?!" Inuyasha growled.  
"You don't have a choice, because I am not leaving you in the house alone and an arcade is a place where you go to play video games." Kagome started walking off down the street towards home.  
"Um, Kagome…what exactly is a video game?" Kagome just shook her head and kept walking.

An hour later, Kagome's mom dropped Inuyasha and Kagome off in front of the arcade, which according to Inuyasha looked like a "fucked up demon". He was wearing some of the clothes Kagome had picked out for him and anyone could tell he was in a bad mood. He had complained about wearing shoes for twenty minutes straight.  
Kagome spotted Eri and her other friends standing in front of the arcade with a couple of guys. She waved and saw Eri's eyes go wide when she saw Inuyasha. Kagome lead Inuyasha over to the group and introduced him to everyone. Once the introductions were made, the group made their way into the arcade.  
"Kagome, Gods, you're boyfriend is gorgeous! Where did you find him?" Eri whispered, pulling her away from Inuyasha. He stopped to wait for her, but kept walking when she waved him on.   
"Um…well…he's not really my boyfriends. We're more of just friends. He's here from out of town to go to my brother's birthday party."  
"Oh please, I saw the way he looks at you, He totally likes you!" Kagome just rolled her eyes and returned to Inuyasha's side, trying to pacify him about the bright neon lights and loud noises.  
The boys lead the way to a machine that was blaring music and shouting insults at two boys who were pressing directional buttons on the floor in time with arrows scrolling across the screen. The group had found Dance Dance Revolution. "Well," Eri said," we can leave the guys here. They will be stuck to this machine all night." Eri rolled her eyes at the boys who were already putting credits into the machine. "Come on, let's go find some other games."  
"No, Eri, I think I will stick around here and wait for a turn. I used to play this game all the time. It'd be fun to have another go at it." Eri nodded and walked away with the other girls  
After a short wait, Kagome stepped up onto the machine with a guy twice her height. She nodded a hello and stepped on the machine to select her difficulty and her song, which she quickly conferred with the guy to pick. The arrows started coming and Kagome easily "danced" in time to them. She was having a great time. The song quickly ended and the guy selected a harder one, Kagome nodding her consent. The arrows came faster and more frequent, but Kagome easily kept up again. On the third song, Kagome upped her difficulty to 'heavy' and chose the last song. She was dripping in sweat when the song finally ended, but she was glad she was able to pull a final grade of 'B' from all three songs. She stepped off the machine and leaned over with her hands on her knees to rest and breathe.  
"Kagome, what the hell was that? It looked strange...but fun." Inuyasha questioned.  
"Oh, that was a video game called DDR. It's really popular, and I used to play it all the time before I started going to the Feudal Era… I still play it every so often." Kagome panted.  
"Can I play?" Inuyasha asked.  
Kagome hesitated to reply. '_Hmm_,' she thought, _'I can let him play and make a total fool of himself, risking him getting angry and trying to beat the machine, or I could tell him no and deal with his whining…_' Kagome made her decision. "Sure, Inuyasha, go ahead. You saw me do it, so you know how it is done. Just step on the corresponding button when the arrow reaches the top of the screen." Kagome hid a smile as she put another credit on the machine for him.   
A little while later, Kagome was still laughing as her and Inuyasha waited for Kagome's mom to pick them up. The image of Inuyasha looking like an idiot on the DDR machine kept her doubled over in laughter for well over half and hour. Inuyasha on the other hand, just growled and ignored the girl beside him.  
"Oh, Inuyasha, there's my mom. Come on, let's go." Kagem walked towards the car that just pulled into the parking lot. Inuyasha just grumbled and followed her.   
That night, Kagome changed into her night clothes and climbed into her bed, looking out her window to see Inuyasha outside, looking up at the tree outside her window. She got out of her bed and opened the window. "Inuyasha, why don't you come sleep inside? You can't climb the tree tonight and you know it. Come inside." Inuyasha reluctantly turned from the tree and walked into the house.  
Kagome was already in her bed trying to sleep when she heard Inuyasha come in and shut the door. She hadn't expected him to sleep in her room, but when she thought about it, there was no other place for him to sleep. _'Oh well, it's not like he doesn't sleep in my rooms or near me when I am in his time. I guess this isn't much different_.' Kagome opened one eye and watched Inuyasha settle himself in a sitting position against the wall facing her bed. Smiling, she shut her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Author's Note - Thanks for all the reviews you guys. I know I got some things wrong, like the cat, but I didn't have the heart to go back and change that particular part...it was too amusing in my opinion. LoL. So anyways, yes, Inuyasha does DDR...I had to do it. DDR is by far my favorite game in the entire universe and the idea popped into my head and I couldn't resist. Kagome kicks DDR butt!!!! If any of you don't know what DDR is, its that weird game in the arcades that people dances around like idiots on...really, go to almost any arcade, you can't miss it. Oh, and for you guys that aren't familiar with the term (I got one reviewer who didn't know), fluff is a term used to describe those cute little romance scenes...not really needed but they are cute and fluffy...hence the name. Yeah, there will be some of that in the coming chapters.


	3. The Kiss

**Summary:** A rather funny (in my opinion) about what happens when Kagome drags Inuyasha to the future for her little brother's birthday party, and Souta's birthday present is - a puppy! HAHA! There's fluff in here and InuKag pairings! READ!!!  
  
**Disclaimer** - I don't own Inuyasha...-sniffle-  
  
**Chapter Three - The Kiss -   
**  
Inuyasha opened his eyes, hearing noises coming from Kagome's bed, and looked around, surveying the dark room. There was no unfamiliar scent on the air, other than that of the damn cat, and everything seemed quiet, but still the noises came. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome's bed, where the girl moaned and rolled over, obviously having a disturbing dream.  
Inuyasha watched the girl, transfixed by the beauty she possessed. A feeling of affection whooshed through his body, leaving him confused. _'What was that? Why do I always feel so…strange…around her?_' the hanyou thought. He was pulled out of his thought when the girl twitched in her sleep again. He laid his hand on her brow, soothing her, and pushed the hair out of her face. Her hair was so smooth and silky. He loved the feel of it. His movements seemed to calm her, so he removed his hand, with only a little regret, and turned to go back to sleep.  
A hand grabbed out at him and Kagome said, "No, Inuyasha, stay…don't go…I love you…"  
Inuyasha froze. Did he really just hear her say what he thought he did? "Ka…Kagome?" he asked tentatively. But he got no answer. The girl was asleep again, if she had woken up in the first place. He tried to turn and go back to the wall, his mind reeling, but her hand tightened on his and he couldn't bear to pull away. Silently, Inuyasha laid down next to her on the bed and laid his arm protectively over her waist, hugging her to him. He buried his face into her hair and promptly fell asleep, their hands still clasped in front of the sleeping girl.   
Kagome woke up the next morning to find herself lying next to Inuyasha in her bed. Her face burned bright red, even though no one was in a position to see it. _'How the hell did we end up like this?_' she thought, feeling a little awkward, but reluctant to move nonetheless. She remembered her dream last night, a horrible nightmare she had about Sesshomaru killing Inuyasha, and wondered if she'd cried out in her sleep. _'But still, why would Inuyasha not have just woken me up?_' Kagome shook her head slightly to clear the thoughts out of it and rolled over, looking at Inuyasha's sleeping face. _'Wow, he really must be sleeping. I thought he hardly ever actually slept…he's always so alert._' Kagome rubbed her hand along his cheek, taking in his peaceful face, the same face that had captivated her for so long. Unconsciously, she moved her hand up to rub one of his ears, and instead of ducking away, Kagome could hear a soft purring noise coming from him.. She smiled and laid her hand back down onto his face. It was only then that she noticed that he was holding her other hand tight in his. She pulled their clasped hands to her face and kissed his hand.  
Drifting back off to sleep, Kagome whispered, "Don't ever leave me, Inuyasha." Even though she knew he could not hear her plea.   
Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at the now sleeping girl, and smiled. He had heard her plea and snuggled closer to her, laying in the bed, waiting for the girl to wake up again eventually.

A couple of hours later, Inuyasha was jerked out of his thoughts, which had centered around Kagome then entire time, and fell off the bed when a horrible wailing noise sounded throughout the room. Kagome sleepily sat up and looked around, rubbing the last dregs of sleep out of her eyes. She saw Inuyasha, now a hanyou again, looking around frantically, clasping his sword sheath which he must've just picked up off the floor.   
"Oh, calm down, Inuyasha," she said. "It's only my alarm clock. I guess I forgot to shut it off last time I was here." Kagome rolled over and slammed her hand down on the clock radio next to her bed, glancing at the time while she did so. "Wow, it's already nine, I should've been up an hour and a half ago helping Mom with the party decorations." Kagome stretched and let out a huge yawn. She looked over at Inuyasha who was looking rather uncomfortable, expecting to be sat for sleeping in her bed. "Well, I am going to hop in the shower and get dressed for the party. You can take a shower after me if you want. Right now, you can go back to sleep if you feel like it. Or you could go ask my Mom if she can make you some breakfast." Inuyasha's ears perked forward at the sound of breakfast. Kagome laughed and walked over to her dresser to pull out some clothes and grabbed a towel. Just before she shut the bathroom door, she yelled, "Oh, and why don't you try some food OTHER than ramen today. We do eat other things sometimes. You might like Fruit Loops, ask Mom to make you them." She shut the door.  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _'How could someone not eat ramen all the time when they had an endless supply? Oh well, maybe I will try these fruit loop things. Kagome suggested ramen to me, and she was right about that…_' Inuyasha shrugged and grabbed the Tetsuaiga, heading down the stairs to find Kagome's mom and get some food.   
Kagome stepped out of the shower and dried off, cautiously opening the door to her room to see if Inuyasha was indeed still sleeping. But, as she thought, he had gone downstairs to find some food. _'That boy can not resist a meal…it's a wonder he doesn't weigh a million pounds._' She thought, but she didn't really mean it. She knew that with al the battles Inuyasha fought against much stronger demons, he had the right to have such a huge appetite.   
She quickly dressed in her party clothes, which were a little more fashionable than what she normally wore- a short black pleated skirt and a dark green short-sleeved t-shirt. She loved this outfit because she thought she looked good in green, and the green reminded her of the forest around the Feudal Era village she loved so much.   
Checking her appearance in the mirror, Kagome went down the stair in search of food for herself. She was starving. Inuyasha may have eaten three bowls of ramen the night before, but Kagome had only had one, and had to constantly fight off Inuyasha for it at that. She padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, finding Inuyasha gulping down a large serving of Fruit Loops. He looked up when he heard her enter.  
"Oi, Kagome, why did you not tell me about these before? They're almost as good as ramen!" With that statement, he tipped the bowl up and slurped down the rest of the milk, almost choking on it as a spare loop got caught in his throat. Kagome laughed and got the stuff out to make her own bowl of cereal.  
"Can I have another bowl, Kagome?"  
"What number bowl are you on now, hmm?" Kagome raised her eyebrow  
"Uh…ihinkwarounfo…" came the mumbled reply.  
"Excuse me? I didn't hear you…"  
"IT WAS FOUR, YOU GODDAMNED WENCH!!! NOT GET ME MORE!!!" he yelled, almost flinging the bowl at her,  
"Four? I think you have had quite enough. I am surprised we have anymore left…Besides, I don't think all that sugar could possibly be good for you." Inuyasha grumbled, getting up and walking out the door. Kagome was sure he was headed to sulk in the God's Tree. She ignored his antics and ate her breakfast, cleaning up when she was done and going to find her Mom and help decorate.  
She finally located her Mom outside near the shrine, and she surprised to see Inuyasha's red fire rat coat among the people helping decorate. She waved hello to her mother, but walked over to Inuyasha, who was staring oddly at a roll of crepe paper.   
"I thought you were going to sulk about not getting more Fruit Loops, not to help my mother." Kagome smiled, guessing at the answer that was about to come.  
"Your mother caught me before I got there. I couldn't escape! She's almost as bad as my mother was at making me do stuff!" Kagome was caught off guard at the mention of Inuyasha's mother.  
"Oh, uh, well, she can be like that when she wants to. Here, let me help you hang the crepe paper." Kagome took the roll from him and began to unroll it. _'Inuyasha never mentions his mother…'_ she thought, intrigued at what other similarities there may be between her own mother and Inuyasha's human mother. But she shrugged off the thought and told Inuyasha how to hang the crepe paper, warning him to be really careful with the fragile stuff. Leaving him to decorate the tree as only a hanyou could, she walked over to her mother for instructions.  
"Oh, well good morning Kagome. I was wondering when you were going to stop flirting with Inuyasha and come help me." Her mother smiled as she watched her daughter's face turn a bright red. "I was going to wake you up earlier, but you and Inuyasha just looked so cute together…" Kagome face went even redder.  
"Uh, you saw that? Well, you see…I mean…nothing really… I don't know…" Kagome stammered out, but her mother interrupted her.  
"Don't worry, Kagome. I'm not mad or anything. It's about time you two told each other how you feel. Inuyasha is so cute and he loves you so much. I know your safe with him." Her mother's words struck a chord with Kagome. _'Inuyasha loves me?_' she thought. _'No, he can't love me. He loves Kikyo…I am just a shard detector for him. Mom must be imagining things._' Kagome grabbed a couple of decorations and a roll of tape and walked off, still in trance-like deep thought over her mother's words.  
_'Oh my, maybe they didn't tell each other how they felt last night._' Mrs. Higurashi thought. _'Well, it doesn't matter now, I know Inuyasha and Kagome love each other. They will reveal it in time…Still I wonder how the little situation happened last night if they didn't tell each other they loved each other._' Mrs. Higurashi sighed and looked in the direction of her daughter, who was hanging crepe paper in the tree next to Inuyasha's.  
About three hours later, everybody was gathered inside to wait for all the party guests to arrive. Kagome was trying to hold back Inuyasha from taking over the kitchen and eating everything in sight, because he was now positive that everything in Kagome's time had to taste as good as Fruit Loops and ramen. She had forced him to change into the party clothes she had bought him last night, and could barely contain herself from staring at him the whole time. But the way he was acting was definitely helping her hold herself together. Finally, after threatening to 'sit' him to no avail, Kagome lunged and grabbed hold of one of his ears, holding it tightly. This finally seemed to calm him, even if he still grumbled every other minute. Finally, the doorbell began to ring and slowly but surely, all of Souta's friends showed up. Souta came up to Kagome right before the first guests entered the room and asked her to take Inuyasha up stairs because he wanted him to surprise all his friends. Kagome nodded and told him to send her friends that had promised to drop by up to her room. Souta nodded, but since he didn't seem like he was paying her much attention, she repeated the request to her mom before pushing Inuyasha away from the food and up the stairs.   
In her room, Kagome flopped down on her bed and turned on her stereo with the remote lying on her nightstand. She had the radio set to an American rock station, and even though she didn't really like the song that was blaring out of it now, she didn't bother to change, knowing the song was nearing its end. "Get away from that door, Inuyasha. Souta asked you to wait up here for now, and you're not going to ruin his party for him. You can go eat till you throw up late. Believe me, there will be more than enough food left." All of a sudden, the noise coming from her stereo was rivaled by a bad song coming from the stereo downstairs. As much as she didn't like the song on her radio, she hated the one from the other, so she turned her radio up a notch to drown out the party music.   
"Why the hell are you and your family playing music wars? Is it some kind of party tradition?" Inuyasha asked, clapping his hands over his ears.  
"Sorry, Inuyasha, I forgot your sensitive hearing." She picked up the remote and turned the music back down. Inuyasha started pacing the room, completely bored. "Inuyasha, come sit down. Your pacing is bothering me." Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to sit on her bed.   
"Well, sorry if I was bothering you, your majesty." Inuyasha growled, but he walked over and laid down on the bed next to her, one of his legs dangling off the side.   
They lay like that for about ten minutes, when Kagome's door flew open and Buyo came charging into the room, jumping on top of Inuyasha and over Kagome to land on the other side of the bed. Inuyasha wasted no time clambering after the cat, growling loudly, but Kagome caught him by the shoulders, laughing. "Calm down, Inuyasha, some kid downstairs probably scared poor Buyo and he ran up here to get away from them he doesn't need some irate dog-demon scaring him even more. Let him be." Inuyasha looked at her and relented, tossing no more than an angry glare in the direction the cat had run.   
Suddenly, the two of them realized the position they were in at that moment. Inuyasha was holding his upper body over Kagome with his face inches from hers. Inuyasha could feel her discomfort, but he felt paralyzed when he looked into her face. _'So close_,' he thought. _'I am so close._' Unable to resist, he leaned his head down and caught Kagome's lips in a gentle kiss.   
_'What? Inuyasha is kissing me! Wait, how did this happen? I can't believe it!_' Kagome's mind raced along at a headlong pace, but quickly lost all sense and gave up completely, letting Kagome melt into Inuyasha's kiss, and begin to kiss back herself.  
As soon as Kagome began to kiss back, Inuyasha felt like he was losing control. He ran his tongue along her lips and was rewarded when she opened her mouth. He poured all his feelings for her and all his regret about the times he fought with her, insulted her, and made her cry into that one kiss. He felt Kagome wrap her arms around his neck and kiss back with a passion to match his own. He couldn't believe his luck. It felt like Kagome felt the exact same way about him as he did her.   
Inuyasha's ears twitched and he pulled away from Kagome to see Eri and a few other girls standing in the doorway with their mouths hanging open. Inuyasha jumped off Kagome's bed and blushed, looking from the girls to Kagome, who was even redder than him. "Oh, sorry, guys, we didn't mean to interrupt anything. Your mom said to come up here when we got here…Oh and she mentioned asking Inuyasha to go downstairs and find Souta." Eri stated, trying to hid her excitement. Inuyasha chose that moment to make his escape and fled down the stairs. Kagome was still sitting on the bed turning redder by the second. Eri flung the door shut and the four girls jumped onto the bed and began demanding details about what happened.   
"I…I don't know…We were just lying here, listening to music, and waiting for you guys to get here…Mom asked me to keep Inuyasha away from the food before he ate it all...And then Buyo jumped on him, so Inuyasha went after him until I stopped him. Then he looked down at me, he was leaning over me to get to Buyo, and then he kissed me." Kagome quieted, remembering the feel of his lips on hers, and the taste.  
Eri squealed, brining Kagome back to earth. "Oh, I can't believe this. Inuyasha is way cuter than Hojo, and its obvious he really likes you. I could tell yesterday at the arcade that he was totally into you. Wow, Kagome you are so lucky." All the other girls readily agreed and offered their congratulations at snagging such a hot guy.   
"Hey, Kagome, wasn't Inuyasha's hair black last night? And what's up with the dog ears? I mean, they were really cute on him, but still…" Yukari piped in.  
"Yeah, I was wondering about that myself. Why does he have silver hair now?" Eri nodded.  
"Oh, well…you see…he normally has silver hair. He just…uh…dyed it last night. Yeah, he used that washout overnight hair dye stuff. And the dog ears are just for the party. He thought they would be funny to wear…he has an…odd sense of humor." Eri nodded, along with the other girls, but Kagome wasn't really sure they bought her story.  
At the same time, Inuyasha was being assaulted by fifteen ten year old boys, all of whom seemed fascinated with the very ears that the girls upstairs were questioning Kagome about. Inuyasha, whose mind was in a very different place from the party going on around him, didn't even flinch when the boys reached up and started tugging on the ears. He heard a request from Souta for a piggy-back ride, and though he wasn't quite sure what that was, he nodded. Therefore he was surprised when Souta climbed up on his back and requested that Inuyasha begin running around the yard. Normally that would've brought forth a deluge of insults and curses at being treated like a cart-horse, but as Inuyasha's brain was still recovering from the events that happened in Kagome's room, he gave all the boys piggy-back rides.  
After carrying all the boys around the yard, Inuyasha finally seemed to come to himself and pay attention to what was going on. All the little pups around him were looking up at him with the same reverence that Souta gave him every time he came to this time. He smirked. Being worshipped was definitely not a bad thing. It was a hundred times better than being called a half-breed and a mongrel and being insulted by every damn youkai from the strongest dog-demons like Sesshomaru down to weaklings like that damn mangy wolf Kouga.  
_'These puppies aren't so bad_,' Inuyasha thought, looking at the worship going on around him. _'Hell, they're much better behaved than that damn Shippo. At least these boys give me the respect I deserve._' Inuyasha puffed out his chest a little bit with pride and followed the boys over to the pile of presents which was sitting just inside the house in the living room.   
Everybody was already in the room, including Kagome and her girlfriends, when the boys lead Inuyasha inside. He glanced over at Kagome nervously, but was mollified when she cast a warm smile in his direction, which got her a squeal from Eri and a poke in the side. 'Girls,' Inuyasha thought, rolling his eyes. But he was still happy to know that Kagome wasn't mad at him or anything.   
The boys all sat down on the floor around the pile of presents, but Inuyasha saw Kagome staring at him out of the corner of his eye so he walked over and stood next to her sitting on the couch. Inuyasha devoted all his energy to paying attention to Souta, who was opening his presents one by one, and trying not to stare at Kagome, but his efforts went unrewarded when Kagome reached out and took his hand, not saying a word or looking at him. He couldn't concentrate, and so he just let his mind wander irrevocably to the subject of Kagome and his feelings for her.   
Finally, the party ended and everyone filed out the door, thanking Mrs. Higurashi and wishing Souta a happy rest of his birthday, including Kagome's friends. Inuyasha smiled as all the boys looked at him and wondered which would be the first to scrounge up enough nerve to say goodbye to him. Turned out it was a tall blonde boy, who looked like he was American, who finally walked up and haltingly said 'bye. Inuyasha rewarded him by saying "anytime" and ruffling the hair on his head. _'Much better than Shippo_,' he thought as the other boys crowded around him, forcing him to let go of Kagome's hand.   
He bade good-bye to all the boys and then looked around the room for Kagome. She wasn't in there, but smelled her scent coming from the kitchen. Perking up at the idea of eating the leftover food from the party, Inuyasha hurried after Kagome.   
He found her sitting at the table picking at a bowl of chips in front of her, lost in thought. She looked up as Inuyasha came into the kitchen, and smiled again. "Inuyasha," she began to say, but she was interrupted when her Mom yelled for all the family to come back into the living room for one last surprise. Kagome closed her mouth and stood up, grabbing Inuyasha's hand to walk into the living room.  
"I don't know, Kagome. You're Mom said only the family, and well I am not really a family member…" Inuyasha said, pulling her back for a second.  
Kagome turned to him. "Don't worry about it. When it comes to my Mom and Souta, you're like a son and brother. I would hazard the guess that even Grandpa considers you family. Come on, let's see what Mom is up to now." Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the room and sat next to each other on the bottom step of the stairs, it being the only place that wasn't occupied by an aunt, uncle, or cousin. Inuyasha was glad she didn't let go of his hand even after they sat down, and she sat really close to him, even though there was plenty of room for both of them. Hesitantly, he removed his hand from her and draped an arm over her shoulders, being rewarded by her snuggling closer to him and leaning against his chest. _'Kami, I don't think Heaven itself could be better than this_,' he thought.   
At that moment, Mrs. Migurashi walked in carrying a large box which she held carefully, setting it down in front of Souta. "Well, since we all know Souta loves dogs," she started, glancing at Inuyasha and smiling, "Grandpa and I decided to get him a little something extra for his eleventh birthday." Souta ripped the top off the box and out jumped a little brown and white Akita puppy with a big red bow around its neck. The puppy leapt onto Souta and began licking his face while Souta laughed.  
"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome nudged him in the ribs, "Is that what you looked like when you were a puppy?" She laughed quietly, but was silenced by a quick kiss from Inuyasha.  
"No, I think I was cuter than that. And I didn't leap on top of an eleven-year-old boy and try to lick him to death." Kagome laughed again and snuggled closer to him, watching her younger brother play with his new puppy.

**Author's Note** - Wow, this was a LONG chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I didn't really go into a lot of detail about Souta's friend's reaction to Inuyasha, but I was having to much fun with the fluff. Lol. Thanks to all my reviewers! I never knew so many of you love DDR, and some of you even seem to love it as much as I do... Yeh, well, this story is nearing a close...-sniffle-. I only have one...MAYBE two chapters left in it. Then I really need to get back to working on my Harry Potter fic...This story was actually supposed to be a short funny little oneshot, and look what happened...oh well. But never fear you guys, ideas for funny Inuyasha 'fics seem to pop into my head all the time, so I am sure I will be writing more of them. Anyway, review...and while you're at it, go read my other stories (yes, there is another Inuyasha fic called This Love) and review them too . Bye for now! 


	4. The Talk

**Summary**: A rather funny (in my opinion) about what happens when Kagome drags Inuyasha to the future for her little brother's birthday party, and Souta's birthday present is - a puppy! HAHA! There's fluff in here and InuKag pairings! READ!!!

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Inuyasha...-sniffle-

**Chapter Four- The Talk -**

Later that night, after all the family left, Kagome and her mother were cleaning the house up, Inuyasha having ducked outside to hide in the tree and refusing to come down short of Kagome sitting him. "So what is going on between you and Inuyasha now, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
"Um…I really don't know. I mean he kissed me earlier and everything, but…I just thought he was in love with someone else." Kagome replied.  
"Well, dear, from my vantage point, it has always looked like Inuyasha was in love with you, whether he realized it or not. And now, maybe he has finally realized it. "  
"But, I mean, what if I am just a replacement for the other girl? I mean, we do sort of look like." (Author's note: I don't know if Kagome's mom knows about Kikyo and everything, so I just made it that she didn't.)  
"Well, honey, if it is bothering you so much, I think you should go talk to Inuyasha. We're almost done here, so I can finish this up myself. Why don't you go find him?" Kagome smiled at her Mom and set the trash bag down.   
Kagome was just about to pull open the front door when Souta ran up, his puppy squirming in his arms. "Hey, Kagome," he said. "Do you think Inuyasha would be insulted or anything if I named my puppy after him?"  
Kagome laughed. "Well, knowing him, most likely," she said, but when she saw the disappointed look on his face, she added, "But I will ask him anyways, okay?" Souta's face lit back up and he nodded. Kagome gave the pup a quick pat and walked into the cool night air, heading for Inuyasha's tree.   
Inuyasha looked up when he smelled Kagome's scent on the air. _'If she is coming out here to make me go clean, I swear…_' he thought, but he didn't really mean it. He actually wanted to talk to her, but he was too nervous. He stood up and leapt down onto the lowest branch of the tree and waited for her to come. He saw her walking towards him through the darkness and once again, his mind wandered back to the kiss they shared on her bed.   
"Inuyasha…INUYASHA!! Earth to Inuyasha! Hello?" Kagome shook her head, bewildered at Inuyasha's strange behavior. He was just sitting there on the lowest branch of his tree staring off into the distance like she wasn't even there. "Sit boy!" she yelled, sending the hanyou plummeting into the ground.  
"Hey! What the fuck was that for, bitch!?!? I didn't even do anything this time!!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up when the spell wore off.  
"You were ignoring me." Kagome calmly replied.  
"Oh, I was…I didn't even realize you were there. I was…um…thinking." He replied, jumping back up into the tree, in a bad mood now that he had been sat. "What do you want anyway?"  
"I need to talk to you…about, well, about us. Can you come down here?" Inuyasha jumped down out of the tree and placed his arm around her waist.  
"Why don't you come up?" he said and jumped up into the tree, setting Kagome down on a branch about halfway up the tree and settling himself on the branch just above.   
"Well, Inuyasha…I just…I want to know what is going on. I mean, I thought you were in love with Kikyo and everything…" Kagome stammered out, not quite sure how to make her point.  
Inuyasha dropped down to her branch and sat down in front of her. "No, Kagome," he said gently. "I thought you would've realized by now…but then again, how could you? I only figured it out myself a few days ago. I don't love Kikyo, and I know now that I never did. She was the only person who didn't shun me for being a hanyou back then. Everywhere I went, everyone called me a half-breed or a freak, humans and demons alike, but Kikyo, she didn't. She wanted to change me, to help me and to help herself, and at the time I wanted to change. But now…I don't want to change anymore. Now, I have you, and I never would've thought that someone like you would accept me for being what I am. And not only you, but Sango, and Miroku, and even that damn Shippo, you all accept me for what I am." Inuyasha left off, looking at the ground.  
"So, what are you trying to say, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes.   
"I'm trying to say, Kagome, that I love you. Not Kikyo, you. And I don't want the Shikon Jewel anymore because I don't want to become a full demon. I want to stay just the way I am, so I can be with you and protect you. "  
"Oh, Inuyasha, I love you too!" Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha's arms. "I was always too scared to tell you because I thought you still loved Kikyo." Kagome buried herself into Inuyasha's strong arms. He cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face up to his.  
"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." And with that, Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.  
After a while, Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha. "Oh yeah, Souta wanted me to ask you something." Inuyasha looked at her questioningly. "He wants to name his new puppy after you. He wanted me to ask you if you would be offended or not."  
Inuyasha rubbed his hands together, a plot forming in his head. "No, I wouldn't mind a bit. In fact, that would be perfect, now that I think about it."  
Kagome saw the look on Inuyasha's face and the mischievous glint in his eyes, and wondered if it would be better to tell Souta that Inuyasha had said no, but when she remember the sad look he had given her, she decided to let it go. Inuyasha couldn't do much anyway, as they were going back through the well the next morning.   
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist again and jumped lightly out of the tree, heading for her room to get some much needed sleep. On the way, Kagome stopped in Souta's room to tell him that Inuyasha had said yes.  
A few minutes later, Kagome was sitting at her desk, trying to work on some homework and Inuyasha was playing with the stereo when the door creaked open and a cascade of little yelps came from the floor. Kagome looked over and saw Souta's puppy, which Souta had dubbed Yasha for short (and for while Inuyasha was there to spare much confusion), rolling over on the floor. Inuyasha looked up from the stereo and swiveled his ears forward towards the puppy. Kagome pushed her chair back and reached for the pup, but Inuyasha got there first, carefully picking the him off the floor. "I guess go take it back to Souta's room, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed, turning back to her schoolwork.  
But Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I think I am going to play with it for a while. A pup is much more fun to play with than that damn cat of yours." Inuyasha gave Kagome a lopsided grin and sat down on the floor beneath the window, playing with the puppy.  
Ten minutes later, Kagome realized that the room was really quiet and the puppy had stopped squeaking a while ago. Turning around she saw Yasha sitting calmly in front of Inuyasha, looking him in the eye with rapt attention, and Inuyasha was, upon closer listening, growling low in his throat.  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing? Why are you growling at your namesake?" Kagome laughed.  
"What?" Inuyasha looked up. "I'm not doing anything. I'm just talking to it." Inuyasha replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Talking to it? You can talk to dogs, Inuyasha?"  
"Of course…dog, dog-demon. It's really not that far of a stretch. I could even talk this way to the damn wolf Kouga, not that I would ever want to. This is how pack-mates communicate with each other." Inuyasha resumed his growling, the puppy now rolling over and showing the white on its stomach, yelping back in reply. Kagome smiled at the pup's antics and returned to her homework. After about an hour, Kagome looked back over to the dogs and nearly fell out of her chair.  
Yasha was sleeping in Inuyasha's lap, and Inuyasha, for intents and purposes, appeared to be sleeping, though Kagome seriously doubted he actually was. Kagome cleared her throat quietly, and Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, turning his head to look at her. "Come on, let's go to sleep," she whispered. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at her, but carefully moved the sleeping puppy off his lap and stood up. He followed Kagome into her bed after shutting the lights out.   
"Kagome…" he whispered.  
"Hmm?" came the mumbled reply.  
"Will you be my mate, Kagome?"   
Kagome rolled over to look Inuyasha in the face. His eyes were wide with expectation, and filled with his love for her. Kagome smiled. "Of course I will be, Inuyasha." A tear rolled down her cheek, but Inuyasha leaned over and kissed it away. He tenderly trailed kisses down her neck till he reached just above the shoulder. Barely moving his lips from her skin, he said, "I'm going to make you mine." Then he carefully bit down on her neck.  
He could feel her wince, but she relaxed almost instantly as Inuyasha licked the wound. It quickly stopped bleeding and Inuyasha laid back down a gathered her into his arms. "Now you're all mine…forever."  
Kagome snuggled closer, whispering into his chest, "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
The next morning, Kagome packed her yellow backpack with medical supplies and food and extra clothing, including a few boxes of Fruit Loops in addition to the ramen at Inuyasha's request. She knew Inuyasha was already downstairs plowing through the last dregs of the cereal in the kitchen, so she hurried to finish packing and get Inuyasha out of the house before he could eat all the food in the entire house.  
After a short battle, and a well-placed 'sit', Inuyasha and Kagome were walking towards the well, ready to go back to the Feudal Era. "Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome spoke up. "Exactly what did you talk about with Yasha last night?"  
"Oh, well nothing really. I just told him to behave himself, and made sure he knew his place in the pack,…and to terrorize that damn cat in my absence."   
"WHAT?!?!" As if on cue, at that moment a loud puppy bark came from the house, followed by the loud screech of a cat and a Buyo-colored streak running past the pair into the temple. Inuyasha laughed loudly and Kagome just shook her head as they walked up to the well, and together, jumped back in time.   
  
-The End-

**Author's Note** - Well, sadly, that is the end of my tale. I had tons of fun writing it, and I hope you guys all had fun reading it. Thanks for all the reviews, I love every single on of them. Oh, and I don't really know if Inuyasha could talk to dogs, but the idea was just o good to leave out, ne? LOL. Well, bye everybody!


End file.
